Pokémon Black and White Versions 3
|series = Pokémon |dateamerica = October 16 2023 |datePAL = October 16 2023 |datejapan = October 16 2023 |platforms = }} Pokémon Black Version 3 (Japanese: ポケットモンスター ブラック ２ Pocket Monsters Black 3) and Pokémon White Version 3 (Japanese: ポケットモンスター ホワイト ２ Pocket Monsters White 3) are role-playing game developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo. They released on the Nintendo DSGo in October 2023. As indicated by the title, they are the second sequels to the 2011 Pokémon games, Pokémon Black and White Versions, respectively. Unlike both those games and their sequels, they do not take place entirely with Unova, but rather feature an entirely new region named Lilion in addition to Unova, connecting the two openly. It is the first Pokémon game to be considered "open air," allowing players to choose their own path through the region. The game features many new Pokémon, many of which are new evolutionary relatives for Unova Pokémon with others being new additions from the Lilion region, as well as a multitude of gameplay additions, carrying over the changes from Pokémon Topaz and Amethyst. Gameplay Additions Open Air Fusion Pokémon Team Neutron has created a new way to fuse Pokémon called Pokémon Fusion. Using a Fusion Token, two specific Pokémon can be fused, creating an all-new combination with merged stats. The fused Pokémon takes on an average of its two original Pokémon's IVs, EVs, and level, but has separate moves and abilities. Only specific Pokémon Fusion combos are allowed, determined by the Fusion Tokens available. Fusion Pokémon can only be created at a Pokémon Center or a Pokélab. Once created, the Pokémon will remain fused until unfused, even if fainted. A trainer can only have one Fusion Pokémon in their party at once. Albino Lilion Pokémon feature a new type of colouration called Albino, similar to the Shiny formes also available. The chance of a Pokémon being Albino is the same as one being shiny, other than a few specific effects such as the Shiny Charm, which is supplanted by the Albino Charm. If a Pokémon is both Shiny and Albino, an incredibly rare occurrence, they are called Melan. While Shiny Pokémon come in many different colours, Albino Pokémon generally feature palettes that are a lot closer to white, similar to albinism in real life. Similarly, Melanistic Pokémon are much darker and closer to black or dark brown. Move Buffer Each Pokémon is now able to learn an indefinite number of moves, rather than having to forget moves to replace them with new ones. They are still only allowed to have 4 selected at a time to use in battle, but these 4 can be swapped out for any of the moves previously learned by a Pokémon at a Pokécenter without having to relearn them. Others The game retains many of the changes made in Pokémon Topaz and Amethyst versions, including the following: *'Synergy Band': After the Band is unlocked, the player is given the ability to collect Synergy Energy in battle. Every turn, a certain amount of Energy is earned, and the Band is completely filled with energy after an enemy is KO'd. When the Band is full of energy, the player can then expend it to either Battle Bond/Mega Evolve a Pokémon, or activate a Z-Move. *'Type Matchups': With the addition of the Cosmic and Sound types, the matchup table has been redone, with many matchups changing. Most types now have a balanced number of Weaknesses and Resistances, and Strengths and Weaknesses, making the entire system more balanced. Plot Synopsis The game takes place 8 years after the events of Pokémon Black and White Versions 2. The remnants of Team Plasma have secretly recouped and formed a new group called Team Neutron. The group has been researching the power of fusion harnessed by Kyurem and have created a new process to fuse any Pokémon together. Claiming that this power can be used for good, the group reappears, keeping its past identity hidden, and begins a region-wide tour to demonstrate the benevolent effects of fusion. Meanwhile, Ghetsis plans to take his revenge on the team that used to swear allegiance to him by aiming to take fusion's power for himself. New Pokémon Fusions Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Osmosis Ltd. Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games